vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: The Ring Rangers
The Ring Rangers is the Seventh Season of VGCW. The storyline revolves around the mysterious Stable known as The Ring Rangers, a masked group of VGCW Wrestlers led by the mysterious 'Boss Red' who are ambushing and attacking well-established VGCW Superstars with the intent of changing the foundation of the VGCW Title scenes around them. Season 7 also deals with the breakup of Team America at End Game 6 (and Guile's subsequent Heel Turn), and the fallout of the events of Star Road with its winner Illidan Stormrage. The Stories So Far Season 6 had concluded with the dust settling on the feud between Solid Snake and Phoenix Wright, as Wright's actions had brought forth Phoenix Wrong, whose fateful actions during the moment Phoenix Prime was sent back to the day Little Mac was run over caused the events that had followed that fateful night. Meanwhile Guile, who had been AWOL for a few weeks, arrived to apparently assist Duke Nukem after he defeated Ganondorf, only to betray his former partner. Meanwhile, mysterious figures had been seen in the backstage area, and their presence was about to be felt.... Season 7 Plot 'The Rise and Fall of The Ring Rangers' The Ring Rangers were first seen by the Disciplinary Committee during Season 6, but only made themselves known when they attacked Little Mac and Mike Haggar backstage. The group then explained themselves soon after, revealing their goal to change up the main event scene. However, the Disciplinary Committee and the group created by Adam Jensen, PRATS, were hot on the Ranger's tail. The Committee captured the Orange Ring Ranger, revealing him to be Octodad; the Committee, unable to understand the family man, concluded he had no idea as to what he'd gotten into. The next Ring Ranger was revealed to be Gary Oak; the former Blue Ranger quit with his managerial career in full swing, no longer needing to stick around with the Rangers. The Purple Ranger turned out to be Waluigi, who quit when he reclaimed the Casual Championship. With the Ranger's numbers decreasing fast, the remaining Rangers agreed to Soldier Black's insistence to attack Ganondorf, but were cornered by The Dragons, and beaten down. The two PRATS members forgot to unmask the two, though, but Salmon Red was caught by surprise by Seifer, who unmasked him as Groose. During the interrogation, Seifer learned two important pieces of information: The Rangers had no idea who the other members were... And there was a seventh Ranger: Boss Red, the true leader of the Rangers, who had formed the group from the shadows. Seifer "convinced" Groose to take him to Boss Red. Groose instead suggested Raijin be the one taken to Boss Red. Meanwhile, PRATS talked about the Dragon's recent achievements in the Co-Op Tournament, with Dan mentioning he'd seen Solid Snake, one of the three combatants in that night's #1 Contender's Match, get attacked. The PRATS swung into action..just as Rajin began the attempt to infiltrate the Rangers. This led to a brawl, while the other Rangers slipped away. However, the next week, Dan and Seifer cornered the Yellow Ranger, and unmasked him as Mr. Satan; he'd been convinced to join by Boss Red as a way to regain his former glory. Seeing the writing on the wall, the Red Ranger himself used the PA system to address those hunting for him. He would face one of those hunting him down at End Game 7, and to sweeten the deal, he would even unmask himself... And he fulfilled his promise, revealing himself to Dan Hibiki, who'd won the right to face him, as Johnny Cage. After a battle where Cage stood victorious, Cage was brought in, and Cage expressed confusion at the accusation of the Ring Rangers' attacks, apparently having no idea of what was going on. Soldier Black remains at large, although Guile leaving soon after this has put suspicion that he is Soldier Black, and was the true mastermind... 'You Are Not Prepared!' Illidan Stormrage had conquered Star Road, and at End Game 6, toppled Little Mac like he was nothing. However, more was in store for the Star Road winner. In the next three weeks, he attacked Zangief, Luigi, and Scorpion..all of whom had crossed paths with Gary Oak. Why these attacks occurred was revealed in Kefka's Korner, as Gary Oak showed himself to be Illidan's manager. The next night, Gary told the VGCW crowd about Illidan's accomplishments, and demanded a VGCW Championship shot for his client. The King of the Midcard had a beef with the duo, and challenged Illidan to a match. The Betrayer agreed, and during the Royal Rumble, Scorpion proved to be prepared, and toppled the thought to be unstoppable Stormrage. Despite the loss, Gary's push for Illidan continued, issuing an open challenge to the VGCW roster. The call was answered by Captain Falcon, who was defeated after several interferences by Gary Oak, leading to Illidan getting more heat than ever. Gary then said Illidan had an opponent for End Game 7...But whom it was, he didn't know. Until the next week, where Kefka came out, and after saying he;d had enough of the duo's blabbering, revealed himself as Illidan's opponent. Will the clown put Illidan down? He could not. Illidan easily crushed Kefka. The Betrayer's reign of destruction continues... 'Team America Civil War' At End Game 6, after Duke Nukem toppled Ganondorf, Guile attacked Nukem, shocking the VGCW crowd. Guile's motivations were simple: The VGCW fans said he needed to be fired, and Guile hated that. Guile went on to complain at the fans liking Nukem. Nukem's reply was that he didn't need to talk, but let his legendary comebacks and upsets do the talking, declaring Guile was next on his list of asses to kick. Nukem had other things to handle first, as his upset over Ganondorf had earned him a slot in the Elimination Chmaber VGCW Championship match. In his Beat the Clock match, Nukem faced the VGCW Champion himself, Gabe Newell. Again beating the odds, he defeated Gaben, not only proving the champion wasn't as invincible as some thought, but earning the coveted final slot, meaning he'd enter the match last. However, the odds ended up against him, as Proto Man would deny Nukem the title once again, going on to win the VGCW Championship. Nukem was a good sport, congratulating the new champion after the match. With that over, Nukem could now focus on Guile... After that, Guile went on the warpath to prove his worth, even toppling the new VGCW Champion, in a nontitle match. Nukem'd had enough, and at the Royal Rumble event, challenged Guile to a match to settle the score. Nukem beat the odds once more, and despite offering his hand in friendship, Guile was still angry. However, Guile had brought about the wrath of Ganondorf for his actions at End Game 6. Ganon was angered at Guile, and intended to send him back to midcard hell. Duke still wanted to fight Guile, and after Guile and Ganon got into a brawl, he arrived to deliver a Stunner to both of them. Soon after, Nukem made the challenge: Duke Nukem VS Guile VS Ganondorf in a Triple Threat Match at End Game 7. The challenge was accepted, and come End Game 7, this civil war reached its climax. After nearly 30 minutes of action, Guile stood victorious. 'The Casual Championship Comes Full Circle' Waluigi was once the first Casual Champion, a title that would one day be held by greats like Red and Segata Sanshiro. On the March 25 2014 show, Waluigi earned a chance to come full circle, and reclaim the title he'd once held. However, a certain vampire and ex-GM had gotten into the match after he'd defeated Segata Sanshiro. Dracula would seize the opportunity, and take the title from Segata, ending Sanshiro's long reign. However, Waluigi, pissed off at his title shot being effectively tarnished, challenged Dracula to a match, with the title on the line. Both had everything to gain here; if Waluigi won, he'd be the first 2-time Casual Champion, and if Dracula was beaten, he would be the first Casual Champion to never successfully defend the title. The match was declared a TLC match shortly before the show began, to the crowd's surprise. However, Waluigi would not be denied, and after a few close calls, etched his name into the record books. Dracula had suffered the most embarrassing loss of his career. The Casual Championship had returned to The People's Champion at last. However, Gray Fox is Waluigi's first challenger. Come End Game 7, can Waluigi defeat the rising star, or wiill his reign prove to be a paper reign? Waluigi's reign proved as paper as Dracula's, as Grey Fox defeated him after an epic match. What will the new Casual Champion do now, and what will happen to Waluigi? 'The Glitchman Chronicles: Redemption' Proto Man had been disassembled by Air Man during the hunt for the Dragon Balls, and he wanted revenge. However, due to overbooking, his chance for revenge had to be delayed to the week after End Game 6. Proto Man did not disappoint, gaining revenge in an epic match. This earned him a spot in the Elimination Chamber VGCW Championship match. Due to the timer on the chamber malfunctioning, Beat The Clock matches were held to determine the entry order. Proto Man would defeat the Angry Video Game Nerd, earning the number 5 entry, and when the match finally came, Proto Man wanted to prove he did not need the Glitch Bomb to win the big one. During the match, Proto Man first pinned a tired Phoenix Wright, who'd taken out Bowser, and then eliminated the crowd favorite to win, Duke Nukem. Meanwhile, Gabe Newell had defeated the AVGN, and looked set to prove his dominance. However, the clash with the Nerd had tired Gaben, and Proto Man landed the biggest Proto Buster of his life. The crowd counted to 3, and Proto Man stood once more on top of the VGCW mountain. However, Guile, having something to prove, surprised the VGCW crowd by defeating Proto Man. But the champion had bigger problems. Dr. Wily had won the Royal Rumble, and since Proto Man had used the Glitch Bomb to deny Wily a title shot so long ago, both sides had issues with their opponent. Determined to prove Guile's win was a fluke, Proto Man defeated the AVGN again using the same move he had used to put away the AVGN the first time to beat him again, and then squashed Wily easily, proving he didn't need the Glitch Bomb to crush the doctor of swag. Hope rides on..all the way to End Game 7, where Sonic has promised to cash in his Money In The Bank. Proto Man now has two threats, both this cash-in, and Scorpion, who is the challenger for the VGCW Championship. Proto Man knew that going in, fan support was for his opponent, who had never tasted championship gold, and he realized if he had, he'd ride alone. In the end, the King of the Midkard dethroned Proto Man, finally reaching the mountaintop. As Scorpion was congratulated for finally reaching the top, Sonic showed up, apparently coming to cash in. Proto Man knew it couldn't end like this, and KOed Sonic. 'The Turnabout Terror' Despite all the drama that had occurred since the rise and fall of the Dark Age of the Law, one thing was sure: Phoenix Wright was a new wrestler, having been undefeated since 10 October 2013. Wright had built up a win streak of 6 wins, 5 of those in singles. His victory over his counterpart had shown how far he'd come, but there were many who had reasons to punch the Ace Attorney in the face. The first of those was Sonic, whose Chaos Emerald had played a vital role in what had occurred last season. Wright did not let Sonic just walk over him, and toppled the new Mr.Money In The Bank in a thriller. His dominance had been noticed by Gabe Newell, who put Wright in the Elimination Chamber match. With a chance to win the VGCW Championship, Wright had everything to prove. His opponent in his Beat The Clock match was the King of Awesome, Bowser. Though everyone thought Wright was toast, he won in yet another turnabout. Wright had amassed 8 consecutive wins, a VGCW record. That streak'd end during the elimination Chamber match, as Proto Man pinned Wright after the attorney had found Bowser guilty, removing Bowser from the match, but having nothing left after that. Wright congratulated the new champion after the match, and focused on continuing his singles dominance. Despite Kefka's April Fools joke, Wright was victorious, surpassing DK's record of consecutive singles wins. However, this got the notice of a certain Streak breaker, who came to the VGCW Arena two days after slaying the Undertaker's Wrestlemania unbeaten record. Wright would not let ''his ''streak die, though, and The Streak was avenged when the Beast went down in defeat. Phoenix again found himself in a #1 Contender's match after toppling Lesnar, with the King of the Midkard and Solid Snake as his opponents. After a hard fought battle, Scorpion emerged victorious, delivering a Hell Kick as Wright went high-risk. Wright would have no hard feelings, and would be one of the many to congratulate Scorpion after he successfully won the title at End Game 7.